


Remember the Magic

by wigglebox



Series: Post-Season 15 Supernatural Fics / pre-finale [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestication, Eileen Leahy Lives, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Small glimpses at the relationships, Supernatural bros go on vacation (finally), nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: 3:45 p.m. -  Sundaes at Auntie Gravity's Galactic Goodies.





	Remember the Magic

1

 

First, they had to decide which park they were going to.

Sam wanted Disneyland, debating that it was O.G. Disney and not too large to get overwhelmed. Dean wanted Disney World because it was large, more things to do, and they had never been to Florida. Plus Dean wanted to see if they had the time and money to go to Hollywood Studios. In the end, they compromised: Disney World, but they had to go to Magic Kingdom.

It was one of those distinct memories that Dean carried with him his whole life, one that struck such a chord as a child that it burned into the back of his mind and never faded:

Dean asked, on behalf of himself and Sam, if they could go to Disneyland. John paused, like Dean’s words were foreign, then promptly laughed in his face. Dean didn’t know if their father meant to be cruel about it at the time. He thought it would have been easy to do since they were in nearby Corona for a ‘job’. Dean was only ten, and John’s sharp bolt of laughter never wore off throughout the decades.

But now?

They had all the time in the world, metaphorically. Things were settled, beaten back, and tied up with a bow, and have been for a few years. Dean and Cas nabbed a farmhouse in southern Nebraska that was set to be torn down. They just managed to finish fixing it up several months before the Disney trip. Sam lived with Eileen in Crescent City, California, in a nice little beach house they rented. It had an extra bedroom for when Dean and Cas decided they were sick of the Nebraska summers and wanted an ocean escape.

They were both domesticated, and it was a very weird, but enthralling, new chapter in their lives.

And now it was vacation time.

Cas flew out to Crescent City to keep Eileen company for the week while Dean and Sam prepared for the road trip. It was the first time any of them had been apart for this long for years.

“I don’t understand why you can’t just down some drinks and get on a plane,” Sam complained, throwing his bag in the car.

“It’s bonding -- we’re bonding right now,” Dean responded, ducking into the driver’s seat.

Sam frowned as he slid into the passenger seat.

“What’s with the face?” Dean asked, starting the car up.

“It just hit me that we’re two men in our forties with no children or spouses going to Disney World.”

Dean shrugged, backing out of the driveway, “I wanna ride space mountain, dude.”

Sam smiled as they set off down Route 6.

 

2

 

They spent the night in Paducah, Kentucky and sampled the finest the local diner had to offer and the cheapest motel that didn’t charge by the hour. It was nostalgic and not in a bad way.

It took them another thirteen hours to get to Disney from Kentucky, and they rolled into the Motel 6 on W Irlo Bronson at 9 p.m., exhausted and privately admitting to themselves that they were getting too old for long-ass cross country trips. Dean and Cas may have to start investing more in air travel. Sam was the one least used to the cross country trips now, and actually grabbed at his lower back and wince as he left the Impala.

“You still good to walk there old man?” Dean teased, “Need me to get the wheelchair?”

“We’ll see who’s the old man tomorrow when you’re hobbling out of the park,” Sam shot back, grabbing his bag and walking over to the lobby while Dean parked.

Dean himself wasn’t worried. He spent five years fixing up that three-story farmhouse and restored a barn with only Cas to help him, and he felt fine. Bring on the spinning teacups and the big drops -- he could definitely handle it.

 

3

 

The following day progressed as follows:

 **8:00 a.m. -** A phone alarm woke them up, Sam used to earlier wake-up times while Dean pulled a pillow over his head, not hearing an alarm clock in years. Sam proceeded to rip the pillow away, smack it on the back of Dean’s head, and complained about how he wanted breakfast. Thankfully there was a Denny’s nearby because the breakfast options at the motel were shit.

 

 **9:15 a.m. -** They hit a slight bump of traffic on World Drive, heading to the park. They passed the sign for Hollywood Studios and Dean’s face lit up but Sam shook his head while looking at a map of Magic Kingdom in his lap, “Another day”

 

 **10:00 a.m. -** They parked in the Simba lot, the Impala swimming in a sea of sun-glistening cars only an hour after the park officially opened. Families were running around them, heading to the monorail to take them to the park. The energy was palpable, and Sam noticed Dean’s eyes brighten like he was one of the 10-year-olds. He smiled and followed his brother onto the rail car.

 

 **11:15 a.m. -** They stopped and stayed for a performance by the Dapper Dans, a group of four men with pinstriped clothing singing their little ‘50s hearts out. The one in orange threw a wink at Sam, and Dean laughed.

Pinned to the front of both their shirts were the “First Time at Disney!” pins, and they both felt like idiots but that was okay.

After the performance, they both relented and bought their first Mickey ears. They then posed for a picture in front of Cinderella’s castle. “Send it to me,” Dean told Sam after analyzing it, the quality much better on Sam’s phone. They both thanked the stranger who stopped to help with the photo despite the screaming kid. Sam sent it to Dean at once, and they each sent it to their respective others. Sam got a picture back of Eileen chilling at the beach, a bright smile on her face, while Dean got a picture back that he blushed at and couldn’t show Sam.

 

 **11:45 a.m. -** On their way to the Haunted Mansion (“First ride. I want to laugh at some ghosts for once.”), they stopped by Ye Olde Christmas Shoppe. They’ve now taken to celebrating Christmas, in earnest, for five years now. It was more of a friends, family, Dean Martin Christmas rather than throwing any strict religious traditions on it, but it worked just the same. They still had a tree, presents, alcohol, and even Christmas sweaters since Nothern California got chilly in December. This year, Dean and Cas would be hosting since their house was finally finished. Sam, a newly converted Christmas fan, stalked the shelves and pulled down some ornaments so Dean could decorate the Nebraskan tree. The store was having a “Christmas in July” sale, and Sam went ham.

Dean reminded Sam that they had a full day ahead with no spare hands and that _maybe_ they should wait until they were on the way out to grab everything. Sam agreed, but went up to the cashier and asked if he could put any of the merchandise on hold. She smiled and nodded, delicately placing their selections into a cubby behind her.

 

 **1:00 p.m. -** The Haunted Mansion was slow but fun and Sam and Dean had to keep the laughter to themselves as the spooky ghost spoke about other spooky ghosts. Dean remarked, under his breath, he wished all ghosts were that fancy looking, and Sam wished they had rattling caskets in the attic of the homes so they didn’t have to dig up graves. They saw one parent shift uncomfortably and promptly shut their mouths.

Right after, Dean bought a _super spooky_ pair of sunglasses at Memento Mori, and Sam laughed at the small, wallet-sized exorcism spells at the cash register. They got most of the wording right, so Sam bought one.

After a quick bite at Columbia Harbor House, they set off for the most annoying ride they wanted to experience.

 

 **1:45 p.m. -** The entirety of “It’s a Small World” had Sam and Dean in tears of laughter. They knew it was an iconic piece of Disney history but damn if that song wasn’t the most annoying thing they’ve ever heard. Dean filmed bits of the ride and sent them back to Cas, who then sent back a photo of both him and Eileen on the beach, flipping them off. The idea of world peace was nice, but maybe not to that song.

 

 **2:30 p.m. -** Dean challenged Gaston to a push-up contest. Sam wanted to remind Dean that the Gaston character always lets people win, but Dean’s strut after the defeat was too funny to ruin.

 

 **3:05 p.m -** They managed to get to the Festival of Fantasy parade just in time to see it head into Central Plaza. Thankfully, they were taller than the kids in front of them, and some parents as well, so they could see it all. Parade float after parade float passed by, and yes, the 40-something-year-old adult men standing on the outskirts were dazzled by the magic as well.

 

 **3:45 p.m. -** Sundaes at Auntie Gravity's Galactic Goodies.

 

 **5:00 p.m. -** They were boarding Space Mountain, and Dean was practically vibrating with excitement. He remembered stories in the various schools he went to of kids who took family vacations to Disney with their parents and rode Space Mountain “ _Eighteen times_!” It was clearly the most popular of rides as Dean and Sam spent over an hour weaving through the queue.

More dreams came true as the ride chauffeurs got a glimpse of the “First Time at Disney!” badges, smiled warmly, and offered them the front car. Dean slid into the very front seat with a smile as wide as the state of Nebraska. He really was ten again, and he was going to go shoot through space on a rocket ship.

The ride took off, leading them down a flashing blue tunnel before turning sharply right, leading them to a darkened space that said “Liftoff: 20 Seconds”. Dean felt Sam grip his shoulders and shake them slightly, exuding the same level of excitement.

Dean had a few seconds to wonder if sundaes before the ride was a bad idea before they were launched into the black hole of Space Mountain.

Stars were everywhere they turned, dropped, inclined, and sped around. People behind Dean were screaming with delight, but he was so enthralled he couldn’t even speak, breathless as he stared in wonder as the galaxy rushed by. He could hear Sam laughing behind him, the sound mixed with everyone else calling out in the cavernous space, and Dean felt a sense of satisfaction and victory.

 

 **5:30 p.m. -** They felt sick and had to sit down.

 

 **5:35 p.m. -** Dean realized that they completely missed Mickey at the Town Square Theater, and should do that before they go do anything else. They also agreed at that time to stay for the fireworks at 9:15 p.m.

 

 **7:00 p.m. -** Dean and Sam stood with Mickey and Minnie on either side of them, smiling for the photos. It was like Dean walked straight into a TV and was hugging the cartoon. Technically he was. His happiness was unmatched to Sam’s who blushed when Minnie stood next to him, his face practically split in two by his smile.

They bought the photo, and Dean remarked that Minnie was moving in on Eileen’s territory, which caused Sam to flush again.

 

 **7:30 p.m. -** They hit up the shops, having a little more money to spend than they thought. Sam bought Eileen a sparkling, delicate silver necklace with Mickey ears on them, and Dean called him a sap. Dean bought him and Cas a pair of campy, ridiculous Disney couples shirts. He sent a picture of them to Cas and got a phone call back. Cas loved the shirts but he also wanted a set of Mickey ears as well. Dean obliged.

They went back to the Christmas store for all the ornaments, and then finally settled at Tomorrowland Terrace for a late supper. There they stayed until --

 

 **9:15 p.m. -** Happily Ever After. The fireworks shot up from somewhere in the distance and exploded over the lake, raining little bits of firey light down, reflecting in the water. They both captured the finale on their phones, not wanting the memory to fade. They didn’t send the videos to Eileen or Cas, deciding to keep them to themselves for now.

 

4

 

Turned out, Sam was right and by the time they shuffled back into their motel room, every bone in Dean ached and yelled. He had been walking for twelve hours straight, and his feet and back were chastising him for it. Sam was slightly better but not by much. He collapsed onto the bed head first, shoes still on and everything.

It was a good day.

“It was a good day,” Dean said out loud, cranking the air conditioner and pulling his shoes off. It was very much an understatement, that it was a good day. It was, in fact, an excellent day -- a _fantastic_ day. For a while, he felt thirty years younger than he was and realized that it should have been like this back then. They forwent many of the rides that day due to their age and height, but Dean lamented that he never got to spin Sam around in a teacup when they were younger, making themselves both sick but loving every minute of it.

Dean sat back on his bed and threw a pillow at Sam.

“Did you have a good day?”

Sam turned his head, half of it still pressed into the motel bespread, and mumbled something.

“Can’t hear you” Dean said, leaning over to the bedside table and grabbing the remote before Sam could.

“I said I want to go to Hollywood Studios tomorrow,” Sam stated, lifting his head a bit to speak clearly. Dean paused.

“You think we can handle another day out there? Magic Kingdom damn near killed us.”

They both laughed at that because the contrast between that day and how things used to be was so stark, that it was almost like they really did start a completely different life those five years ago. Dean had to remind himself that none of this came easy, and they were still extremely lucky they got to where they were now. They were normal, basic civilians (who still took a ‘job’ here and there) with homes, relationships, and took vacations. It took a lot longer than it should have, but it did happen in the end, and that was all that really mattered.

 

5

 

The next day they went to Hollywood Studios, adrenaline kicking in again. The following day, they went to Epcot, having to seek out a pool hall the night before to get some more money. They agreed that next time, they’d bring Cas and Eileen, and will probably go to Disneyland --

But for now, it was good for them to take a trip on their own and build good, lasting memories for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> A different pace for me! Winchester bros just enjoying their gotdang lives. 
> 
> The prompt came into creation thanks to @BroBondCC and @tenoko1 on Twitter. [Tenoko initially said Disneyland](https://twitter.com/tenoko1/status/1141773743255097344), but I wanted to go throw them at Florida instead!
> 
> Also, side note: Even fics I say are canon compliant will always have Eileen alive. That's just how it goes!
> 
> This was lightly edited so if there are any horrible errors aside from my writing style please let me know!
> 
> tumblr: Wigglebox  
> twitter: thatsongbyabba


End file.
